Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to active droop current sharing among power supply units.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various information handling systems, power supplies are used to provide constant and reliable power. In many configurations, multiple power supplies may provide power to an information handling system. Sharing of electrical loads, such as from information handling systems, among power supplies may be subject to inefficiency and losses, among other disadvantages.